


Behind The Gag

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Jonathan Kent, damian kinda gets raped??, there's two superbois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: do u even care what the sum is, ya'll know ya'll just came here for da smuuutttt





	Behind The Gag

**Author's Note:**

> what is sleep again? Ha-
> 
> HI! i'm back after a-*looks at time*-a month of hiatus. Sorry guys! I've been busy. I actually have a whole list of fics that are almost ready to published (keyword being almost) and I've been kinda just sitting around and trying to finish them. Ya..I have like...7 drafts-BUT IT DOESN'T MATTERRRR!
> 
> Anyways, yes this is based off a tumblr post so...enjoy?

He couldn't see, but he knew he was on all fours, his Robin uniform stripped off, ass up in the air and a gag in his mouth. Damian growled around it, trying to at least move a bit, or try and get a glimpse of where he was, but with the blindfold on, it was nearly impossible. He then heard footsteps, two pairs, coming closer and _closer_. 

"Should we have tied him up like that?" Damian's eyebrows furrowed. Was that Jonathan? What was he doing here? "I mean, he kinda look likes he's in pain..." He heard another voice grumble after that sentence.

 

 

"He's fine. Damian can take it." Wait...now Damian was confused. It was...Jonathan again, but, he sounded... _angrier_. Then, he heard a pair of footsteps walk towards him, then, a hand raked it's way through his hair, making Damian huff. _"Can't you, Dami?_ You can take _anything_ we give you." 

"...Are you sure?" Another sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's fine, blue." 

"Should...should we take the blindfold off? So he can at least see us?" Another grumble.

"Whatever. Sure. Just make it quick. I wanna get started." 

 

 

A hand wrapped around Damian's head to untie the blindfold that was around his eyes. Once his eyes got used to the dark in the room, he could make out two figures, they both were the same height and seemed to have the same hairstyle. His eyebrows furrowed once more.

"I...I don't think he can see us clearly." The one on the left said.

"Ugh, does he even _have_ to see us?" The one on the right complained.

"I...I just want to make sure..sure he's comfortable.." 

"Oh sure, he's totally comfortable with what were about to do."

"I mean..."

"Oh _shut up_ , Blue. Let's just get on with it."

 

 

Damian watched, or tried to he couldn't look all the way around, as the one on the right went behind him and crouched down. His eyes then widened, inhaling sharply, as a hand came down on his ass, spanking hard. Then two hands came, more gently this time, and squeezed.

The figure hummed. "He's beautiful, ain't he, Blue?"

"R-red..."

"Get over here and try it for yourself."

"I...o-okay..." 

 

 

The other figure- _Blue_ , walked over and sat in the same spot that the figure- _Red_ had and did the same thing, making Damian wince and jump a bit. Instantly, Blue gasped a bit, reaching out and putting a hand on his back. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I-"

 _"Blue."_ Red interrupted. "He's _fine_." Blue hesitated for a moment before nodding, looking back at him. Red sighed, raking a hand through his own hair. "Here, let me open him up and we can get started." Blue nodded once more, moving so the other could take his place.

Damian then began to struggle against the ropes, huffing around the gag. 

"Red...I...I don't think he likes this." Red rolled his eyes, opening Damian's cheeks and looking at his winking hole, smirking.

 

 

"He doesn't have to. But we both agreed on this didn't we?" Blue sighed and looked to the ground. Then, Damian gasped behind the gag as a finger entered his hole. He tried to look back, but the collar around his neck wouldn't allow such a thing.

Red laughed. But _Damian_ wasn't laughing.

He began to groan as another finger entered him suddenly, slowly, _teasingly_. His hips wiggled slightly at the new sensation. 

"Hey Blue?" Red began. "Why don't you put the blindfold back on and try to comfort him a bit, this may hurt for a few minutes." Blue nodded, smiling a bit as he put the blindfold back around Damian's eyes and then going over to petting his hair softly.

Soon, he was opened up enough for Red to start entering him. 

 

 

Damian's body jerked in response, gasping loudly as Red did so, going in slowly. He then moaned, head falling down as the feeling of being full overwhelmed him, _surprising_ him. He continued to groan and moan as Red was _fully_ in him, _waiting_.

Then, Red started to _move_.

Damian moaned once more, _loudly_ around the gag _,_ beginning to loose full control over himself. Blue's hands went to Damian's cheeks on his face, trying to sooth him a bit so he could _relax_.

" _Shh_...your okay, your okay." He then perked up as Red groaned loudly.

" _Fuck_ , Blue- _shit_ he feels _amazing_." Blue smiled a bit, still playing with Damian's hair. 

 

 

Red started to go _faster_ , making Damian see _stars_ as he moved with his thrusts. _"Come on, Dami."_ Red began to ramble, running high off pleasure. _"Come on, cum for us baby doll._ _'Know you can._ _Shit_ -you feel fucking _amazing_." 

Damian couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure he was receiving, the seductive talk, it was all to much. He came with a loud cry behind the gag, eyes squeezing shut as he did so. Red soon followed right after, crying out as well.

A few moments of the two being a panting mess, Red pulled out, making Damian gasp once more. 

 

 

"Take out the gag, Blue." Red panted and Blue nodded, taking it out so Damian could finally _breathe_. Drool instantly came out of his mouth, spitting onto the ground, making a puddle of saliva in front of his face.

_"J...J-Jon...J-Jonathan."_

A flash of blue light was what made him look up. His eyes widened once more. Jon was in front of him, eyes wide as his and a hand over his mouth.

 

 

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-"_

Damian let his head fall down, _finally relaxing_ and-

_Out._

 


End file.
